Kill la kill: A devil rises
by NeroReborn
Summary: What if Ryuko wasn't alone in her fight against Sastsuki? What if A silver haired boy suddenly walked into her life and made it far better than she could imagine? Will there be blood? Will there be love? Find out as the demon hunter Nero takes the stage at Honnouji academy.
1. A new face in Honnouji

Hey guys! NeroReborn with my newest story. Yes. This is a Kill La Kill/ Devil May Cry crossover. I saw a lot of different crossovers for Kill La Kill but barely any of them were longer than two chapters so I decided to make my own. This is just a prologue and is very, VERY short. This is mainly because I want to take my time with this one. My other stories are one's that I kind of rushed into and didn't really think about. Anyway, here is the prologue of My first Kill La Kill crossover. ENJOY!

Ryuko Matoi was not happy. She went to find who killed her father, gotten an inch away from the one person that could tell her, and was stopped by a boxing maniac. She was back at her dad's old house. She was sulking in the failure of her actions when the floor below her dissapeared and she fell in. She landed with a crash. She got up but her arm was bleeding. She needed to find a way out of this basement. Wait, Why is the basement so huge? Then she heard a voice. **"More. Give me more."** She looked around panicked and shouted "WHO'S THERE?" **"More. Give me more blood."** A red and black sailor suit jumped out of the pile of fabric that she was just on. They fought and the suit managed to get himself on her. She glowed red a few times and then a massive burst of power emitted from her.

Meanwhile a boy with a large sword on his back a revolver on his side, and a bandaged right arm was walking into the school. "So this in Honnouji academy. I think I'll have some fun here." And with that, he started to walk into the building. But then he stopped and turned around. "What was that" He asked himself. He looked into the distance and felt a powerful energy source. He smirked and said "Things just got a whole lot more interesting."

Like I Said, this one is really short but will get longer as it goes. Please review because I really want feedback on my stories and barely get any more than ten words. anyway, this is NeroReborn and I will see you guys next time.


	2. Satsuki, Meet Nero

Hey guy's. NeroReborn here with the second chapter of Kill La Kill: A devil rises. I'm really sorry for the long wait but I needed to decide what I was going to do with my other stories. I've decided that all of my Naruto stories are going to be put on hold for now because of my lack of Naruto knowledge. But enough about that and WOW was I surprised to see seven reviews on the first chapter alone. Hoping to get more in the future. But anyway, I won't keep you here so here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

Satsuki Kiriyuin was sitting on her chair drinking tea when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." A one star student put his head through the door and said "Lady Satsuki, a man is here to see you. He said that he was from the order of the sword." Satsuki stopped drinking her tea. She put the cup down and said "send him in. I've been expecting him." The one star nodded and left the room. Satsuki went into deep thought. Lately, there have been strange creatures in the city that looked like nightmares. This wouldn't be bad but they are armed with scyth blades for a right arm and are killing students. She had been able to keep things under wraps for now but it was getting to be a problem. That was when she sent for help from the order of the sword, an organization that specializes in killing demons.

"I wonder what he's like." Nonon Jakuzure was the one who said that. She was a short girl wearing a pink and white marchingband leader outfit that had three stars on it. She was waving her baton carelessly while sitting on a couch. "It dosn't matter as long as Lady Satsuki approves of him." This time it was Ira Gamagori that spoke. He was a large man who wore a army uniform with spikes on the shoulders and a spiked belt. "I hope that I can get some critical data from the creatures as he is destroying them." Hoka Inumuta said while typing on a computer. He was a skinny blue haired teen that wore his uniform while it covered his mouth. "I don't really care as long as I get a chance to fight him." Uzu Sanageyama spoke while examining his bamboo sword. He was a tall teen who had green hair and wore something similar to a trench coat designed uniform. Satsuki then said "He is here to take care of our problem, not to fight any of us."

 _"I hope that this man can take care of these creatures. They're beginning to become a nuisance."_ They were all broken out of their conversation when the door opened again. They all looked towards the door and were surprised by what they saw. A boy who was no older than Satauki walked in with a briefcase in hi left hand while his right hand was in a cast over his left shoulder. He had silver white hair and had storm grey eyes. He also wore what looked to be a black combat pants with steel toed boot along with a red and black hoodie. They were expecting some giant to come in but not this boy. The boy then said in a bored tone "I assume that you're Satsuki Kiriyuin, the one who called for help for a monster problem?" Ira was mad at the sheer lack of respect that that this boy was showing to Lady Satsuki and said "Show some respect to Lady Satsuki you ingrate!" The boy looked at Ira and said "And you are?" Ira looked at him and said "I am the head of the disciplinary comitty, Ira Gamagori." The boy smirked and said "Well, it's nice to meet you, Toad." This had multiple effects. Ira's face took a look of rage, Uzu smirked and Nonon burst out laughing.

Satsuki then said "Yes, I am Satsuki Kiriyuin. And what is your name?" The boy looked at her and said "Nero, just Nero." Satsuki miled and then said "Well Nero, It will be a pleasure working with you. Now lets get down to buisness. These strange creatures are appearing all around the city and I need them eliminated as soon as possible. How quickly do you think you can take care of them?" Nero looked outside and said "Depends on what the demons are doing here, from what i got from the description, these are scarecrows, one of the weakest types of demons. If they are appearing in large number, That means that a greater demon is somewhere nearby and summoning these lesser ones. It could take weeks or maybe months to find it." Satsuki frowned at this and said "Please do it a quickly as possible, I can't keep these incidents under cover for much longer."

Uzu then gotup and said "Forgive me Lady Satsuki but I need to make sure that preparations for Fukuroda's rematch with the transfer student are complete." He than left the room while Nero looked confused. Ira said "A transfer student by the name of Ryuko Matoi disrespected Lady Satsuki and escaped without punishment." Nero looked at Satsuki and said "A bit harsh to punish someone for being a little rude. Not even his holiness is that cruel." Satsuki then asked "His Holiness?" Nero sighed and said "That is the title of our leader Sainctus."

Satsuki nodded and then said "Would you like to watch the match? Fukuroda is the captain of our boxing team." Nero looked to be in thought and then said "Sure, I've got nothing better to do until some demons appear so why not." Satsuki got up as she grabed her sword Bakuzan and left. Nero began to leave but then stopped and turned around. Then he said "I never caught the names of you guys except Gamagori's. Mind if I ask now?" Hoka shook his head no and then said "I am Hoka Inumuta, Head of the intelligence division." Nonon twirled her baton and said "Nonon Jakuzure, Head of the non-athletics club division. And the one who left was Uzu Sanageyama, head of the athletics club." Nero nodded and then left.

Nonon then said "I think I'm going to like this guy." Ira said "I just hope for his sake that he doesn't anger Lady Satsuki." Hoka said "He seems more experienced than he looks, but whats interesting is that I can't find any data on him in any of our databanks." Ira looked shocked and asked "What?" Hoka said "We don't have a single bit of information on him .He's a complete mystery." The all looked at the door wondering who Nero was and what he was capable of.

Now to answer some questions that I know that some of you have. This is taking place before the events of DMC4 and the events of it will be integrated into the Kill La Kill story. No, Nero does not have Yamato... YET. I plan on giving it to him sometime in the future. Please review because I don't get enough feed back on my stories. My laptop i really slow so please be patient for the next chapter. Also have a poll on my profile, Should Nero get a Kamui or not? please vote. This is NeroReborn and I'll see you guys next time!


	3. Demons in Honnouji

Hello everybody. NeroReborn here. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I would have done it sooner but I'm trying to get used to college life and I don't exactly have a lot of free time. But you guys don't want to here about that. I feel that The question that i put up for my poll for this story was worded a bit wrong. What I meant to ask for my question was "Should Nero Wear a Kamui?" He will find a kamui But if he should wear it or not is up to you guys. Well I'll stop keeping you from what you want. Here's the next chapter of Kill La Kill: A Devil Rises. ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer: I do no own Devil May Cry or Kill La Kill. But If I did I would Give Ryuko A love interest.**

In the middle Honnouji academy was a boxing ring with Mako strapped upside-down for some reason with Fukuroda in the middle with a microphone. "All right, transfer student. COME OUT. I know you can hear me. Be at the academy in one hour or we'll execute your little friend. SHOW YOURSELF!" Up on the tower, Satsuki, Nero, Nonon, Gamagori, and Inumuta were standing there watching. "It's a bit cruel to punish someone for something that someone else did? Who's the person thats in trouble anyway?" Nero said. Hoka looked up at him and said "The girl were looking for is Ryuko Matoi. She's about the same age as us and has black hair but has one streak of red in it. As for the punishment, We will go to any length to ensure lady Satsuki's order is absolute." Nero nodded and looked back down at the ring. He then sighed and put his briefcase on the ground and opened it.

Satsuki looked at him and asked "What are you doing?" Nero looked up at her and smirked. Then he said "An event like this isn't going to go unnoticed by the demon. Places where there are a large number of people are where they like to show up. I'm just getting ready for when they show up. Hopefully there will mid or high class demon." The others were shocked that he would want to face a stronger opponent. "Why would you want them to be stronger?" Nero let out a laugh and said "Because it's just no fun if there's no challenge. Ah. Done putting it together." The others were confused but then he pulled a large sword out of the case. The blade was about 4 feet long while the handle short, made to be wielded with one hand, and looked like a handle from a motorcycle. It looked to resemble a clever but also had strange designs and machinery on it. He then put the blade on his back and for some reason it attached and didn't fall off. He then reached back into the case and pulled out what looked like a double barrel revolver and put it in a holster on his right side.

Satsuki then said "That is a very interesting blade." Nero smirked and said "Yep, the red queen. I designed and built her myself." The others were suprised to hear that he forged it. Noise from below caught there attention. A hooded figure was on the platform that Mako was strapped onto and cut her loose. "I'm guessing thats Ryuko Matoi." Nero said. Fukuroda then said "So you finally made it, transfer student. I'll have fun beating you to a pulp like last time." He made a jab with his left glove sending what looked like hundreds of mini boxing gloves flying at Ryuko. They all made contact but she didn't move and inch.

Nonon scoffed and said "This will be over quickly." Nero smirked and said "I wouldn't be too sure. She's been hit a lot but she hasn't moved at all." They looked back at him surprised and then looked back down to see he was telling the truth. Fukuroda then threw a right punch that span like a drill. Ryuko blocked it with her red scissor blade to protect herself but her cloak wasn't so lucky. It tore like paper in a blender to reveal her outfit. It was like turning a sailor uniform into a lingiri bikini. It was black and red by design but also had a skirt so it wasn't as revealing and some other cloths. Fukuroda was stuttering and said "W-W-What the hell are you wearing?" Ryuko blushed as red as a tomato and said "It's none of your business."

Nero looked down at Ryuko and was genuinely confused. Then he said "There must be a reason why she's wearing that. Judging by her blush, she doesn't want to be in it." Satsuki looked down at Ryuko and said "That outfit might be a Kamui. There clothing made with 100% life fibers." Nero cocked an eyebrow and said "And life fibers are?" "I'll tell you at another time." was all that Satsuki said.

Back down at the battle, Fukuroda unleashed the full form of his boxing gloves when all that really happened was that spikes were added to the larger glove on his right hand. He then threw another drill punch (That's what I'm calling it) at Ryuko. She didn't even try to block it. The attack connected and Fukuroda's glove shattered. Ryuko yelled "NOW TO FINISH YOU OFF!" But then a bone chilling cry emitted from the academy entrance. Everyone looked towards it and instantly froze in fear.

Standing at the gate was a tall creature in a purple hood with a scythe in it's hand. It reached up and pulled it's hood down to reveal it's face. It looked like a human that had bones, skin, but had no muscle, like a skull with a thin layer of flesh on it. It screached as it swung it's scythe and several portals opened with black robed creatures that looked like smaller versions of the large one. They began to rush at the croud with scythes in hand.

Nero stepped forward and said "Welp, guess it's my turn to show off." He then did something that no one thought he would do. He jumped off of the tower. As he jumped off, he pulled out his revolver and shot at the scythe wielding creatures. Each time he shot, one of the demons went down and faded into dust. Some of them screeched and jumped up to attack him. Nero just smirked, holstered his gun, and pulled off his blade. He slashed at them as he fell, cutting them in half. There was one below him and he got an idea. He landed on top of the demon while stabbing through it's chest. He then turned the handle on his sword and it reved like an motorcycle engine. He then sped off, surfing on the poor creature while knocking over some of the others before jumping off and finishing off the last of the smaller ones nearby. He then heard a scream and looked to see that some of the demons made it to the crowed. Ryuko was protecting them but she wasn't in good shape.

She had numerous cuts on her body and one large gash on her stomach as she tried to fend of the remaining six demons. She dropped to her knees in exhaustion as the demons surrounded her and closed in for the kill. She closed her eyes and waited for them to end her life. _"Dad, I'm sorry. I couldn't avenge you."_ She thought. Nero knew he had to act fast. he pulled his gun and unloaded the empty bullet shells. He then spun 360 degrees, causing six bullets to drop out of a pocket and him to catch all six bullets in the roulette, flip the roulette back into the gun, and fire. He fired all six shots. None of them were lethal, because of the crowd he didn't want to risk a bullet to pass through the demon and hit someone else., but the shots knocked them over and gave him just enough time to get there. As he ran, he holstered his gun and started reving his sword, causing the blade to start glowing red. He got in the middle, standing over Ryuko as the demons got back up. They screamed and rushed at him all at once. Nero smirked as he pulled out his sword. He then did another 360 spin while slashing with his bade but it was seen as if the blade of the sword was on fire. What was surprising was that when he slashed, flames shot out of the sword like a wave of fire and incinerated the demons.

To say that Satsuki was impressed was a MASSIVE understatement. Most of the things he did were just unreal. The first was managing to accurately shoot the demon in free fall and be able to twist his body so he could attack them with his sword. Then he basically surfed on one of them while managing to kill the rest. And finally, his sword shot fire from the blade. "Who or what are you, Nero?" Inumuta was furiously typing on his laptop listing information on both the demons and Nero. Gamagori was rendered speechless and Nonon was no better. Even sanagayama was shocked at the level of skill that nero had.

Nero knelt down in front of Ryuko and asked "Are you alright?" Ryuko was confused when she didn't feel anything pierce her skin but kept her eyes shut. Then a voice asked if she was alright. She opened her eyes and looked up. She stopped when she saw her apparent savior. He was a young man in combat cloths and had silver white hair. She looked into his eyes and froze. They were grey like clouds before a storm, but held great kindness. "I-I'm alright." she said. He smiled at her and she couldn't tell if her heart was fluttering of if it had skipped a beat. Nero puts a hand on her head and said "You did well protecting these people. For that I thank you." She blushed as she felt as if she were being treated like a child. He then stood up and turned towards the large demon. "Now pardon me while take care of big ol' ugly here." He started to walk off but she called out "Wait." He stoped and turned back to her. She asked "Who are you?" He smirked and said "The name's Nero. And don't you forget it."

Nero turned back to the large demon. It's expression hadn't changed (how could it? It's head is a skull?) but he could see rage in it's eyes. He grabbed his blade and rushed at it. It screeched while twirling it's scythe. But then the screech turned into a menacing laugh and the creature disappeared. Nero stopped and looked around to find it. He noticed ripples in the ground and jumped to the side just and the demon shot out of a portal, slashing with it's scythe, and going through another one. Nero thought _"So that's it's tactic. It disappears and tries to surprise it's prey and kill it through using short range portals."_ He saw ripples in the air to his right and jumped strait up and over the attack. He landed but noticed the ripples behind him too late. The demon launched out at him, swinging it's scythe. Nero had no choice but to take the hit. The scythe blade created a large gash on his back as he grunted in pain. He rolled forward and looked back to see the demon laughing at him. He looked behind him to see the academy wall. He was cornered. The demon rushed at him to deliver the final blow.

Ryuko and Satsuki saw it happening and were afraid that Nero would die. They became afraid when he was slashed from behind. They both saw that he was cornered in that last attack. As the demon rushed them they screamed "NERO!"

Nero knew he had no other choice. He raised his right arm to stop the blow. The scythe hit the bandaged right arm and a flash of bright light blinded the demon. It screeched as it backed away only for Nero's blade to slash it's skull it two. The light caused some dust to kick up so her quickly rolled his sleeve over his right arm.

A dust cloud came out of no where and obscured everyone's vision of what was happening. the dust settled and showed Nero standing over the fading demon's corpse with his sword in hand. to the crowd but Satsuki's view was still obscured

He sighed as he put his sword on his back and started walking back to the academy when he suddenly felt light headed. He fell to his knees and coughed up blood. Ryuko rushed over to him. She got to him and heard him say "Damn it! The scythe was poisoned." Ryuko looked horrified. Nero saw her expressions. He smirked and said "Don't worry. It's nothing I can't handle. I've been poisoned before. I just need to rest a bit. My body will do the rest." She Sighed in relief. Nero then smiled and said "I'm sorry about this but I'm going to sleep now. This poison is more powerful than most I've encountered. I need enough rest for my body to purge it out of my system. See you when I wake up." His head went down. She was lost on what to do but she made a decision. She picked him up and carried him out of the academy.

Satsuki was looking down when she saw Ryuko carrying Nero on her back out of the academy followed by Mako Mankanshouk. She was about to send for her followers to stop them but then she saw the look on Ryuko's face. Ryuko was grimacing but her eyes showed determination and... Something else that Satsuki couldn't put her finger on. "Should we stop them, lady Satsuki?" Gamagori said. Satsuki smiled and said "No. Matoi will be back soon. And she seems to care about our new associate. Either way, Nero will be back. He needs his pay doesn't he. But we also need to learn more about him. His skill is very surprising and may even surpass my own. That flash of light worries me though. He didn't have his sleeve rolled over his arm when he started the battle. He's hiding something. And I want to know what that is." She walked back into the building, clicking her heel as she did.

CHAPTER END

Once again, I'm really sorry for how late this came. I'll try to do better. 

Expect the next update to be in about a month or so. 

Also, I'm changing the question for the poll to what I wrote in the author's note at the begining.

Since I want to keep you guys happy, Here is my first try at an omake.

 **OMAKE: Torgue in Honouji academy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Borderlands**

Nero was facing the large demon. He pulled out his revolver and loaded his special explosive shots. He pointed and fired all six bullets. They bounced harmlessly off of the demon's skin. Nero looked at his gun and said "OH COME ON!" Then a voice said "Aww. Is something not exploding? Torgue guns can fix that!" Nero turned around to see a large man walking up to him. The man then said "Every shot fired from a torgue weapon has the chance to explode... WHAT THE F#$& ELSE DO YOU NEED TO KNOW!? TORGUE! EXPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSIONS!"

Nero was wierded out by now. The man suddenly rushed forward and grabbed the demon's head and said "You don't like explosions? Your pobably wearing women's underwear." He pulled up the cloak to show that the demon was indeed wearing women's underwear. He backed up behind Nero and said "Torgue weapons include everything good in life. Death. Explosions. Quality workmanship. Explosions. A commitment to customer service, and the undyin- OH FOR F#$& SAKE EXPLOSIONS!" The demon got back up and surprisingly said "Wait, I have a questio-." The man interupted and said "TORGUE MAKEs THINGS EXPLODE! END OF SALES PITCH!" He then pulled a large red revolver just like Nero's and threw it into his hands. The man then said "NOW GO PUNCH SOME BAD GUYS IN THE D#$&!"

Nero looked at the gun and grinned, pointed the gun, and fired one shot. causing the demon's head to explode. The man nodded and said "You have made me proud son." The man then left.

Everybody exept Nero was just trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

I have to say, I was on the floor laughing when I wrote up this omake. I might try just making pure crack one-shots. Well, that's all I've got for now. Please review. and I have a bleach crossover challenge on my profile so please PM me if you want to take it on. This is NeroReborn and I will see you guys next time. SEE YA!


End file.
